Guilt Fic
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Sebastian wants it. Ciel doesn't. Grell wants it. There can only be one solution...Rated T for mild boy love.


I wrote this a few weeks ago for a friend, since I completely blew her off the other day. It's made of crack, and I advise that you VIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I also wanted to post this to show that I DO do other fanfictions than Kingdom Hearts...^^;

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters mentioned/used. They own themselves.

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

**Kuroshitsuji Guilt Fic**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

To Axel. I AM SO HORRIBLY SORRY! I hope my pain amuses you…

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

"Oh, My Lord…!" he called from inside the room. The Earl sighed outside the door, putting a hand on his hip.

"Sebastian, am I going to walk in to find you 'conveniently missing' your clothing again?" he muttered, using the hand-quote signals as he mentioned 'conveniently missing'.

"May-beeee…" a cat-like voice called from within. "But I doubt it…!"

Ciel's frown tugged downwards. "Sebastian, I am NOT in the mood for your games…"

"But this isn't a game, My Lord!"

Ciel sighed. With much reluctance, he gripped the too-expensive doorknob. "Sebastian, you better have something on…"

"But I do! Something special!"

Ciel winced. "That's what I'm afraid of…" Slowly, he inched the door open.

Lying on his bed was his butler—and also the one he cared for more than anyone else in the world. This wasn't saying much; after all, Ciel hated most of humanity. But, still, to him, Sebastian was special. And he was dressed very specially indeed. Black cat ears on his head, a black cat's tail tied around his waist, and a small pair of tuxedo underwear was all he wore. He lay on his stomach in a Cheshire-cat worthy pose, smiling like the demon he concealed normally under an array of butler clothing. His pale skin was covered in black rose petals, his ebony hair shining in the dim candle light, and the slight fragrance of midnight fields and sweat rose from the man.

It was a fantastic sight for anyone to behold.

And Ciel wanted none of it.

Flicking his wrist and closing his eye, he muttered, "Sebastian, clean this up this instant, and have dinner prepared. I told you, I have no time for silly games.

Sebastian let out a groan. It was meant to tempt his Master, to have his Master run over, and allow him to satisfy his needs. And, any other day, Ciel might've been tempted. Any other day but today, he would've rushed to Sebastian and have allowed the creature from hell to take his body in a flurry of passion and sweat.

Just not today.

"SEBASTIAN. Must I order it?"

"But Ci-e—I mean…My Lord…I've been waiting for such a long time…!"

"Sebastian. A WEEK."

Sebastian flipped over onto his back, tracing his abs, staring up at his Master with his most seducing, withering look. Ciel crossed his arms, not even blinking. Sebastian sighed and lowered his arms.

"But why NOT?"  
"Sebastian, I have paperwork to do, and a very important meeting tomorrow. How am I supposed to discuss the company's future if I can hardly stand?"

"You've never complained before…" the butler pointed out.

Ciel paused, caught in a corner. The truth was, he wanted it. Desperately. He didn't give a damn whether he had a meeting, or paperwork. Screw that! He wanted the demon to be in him, so badly, that it was hard to stare at his bare chest without jumping on top of it.

But Sebastian did the same thing EVERY TIME. Ciel was tired of that. He vowed to himself that, until the butler could think of something new, he would resist temptation…Tempting as it was.

"Sebastian, we are not having sex. And that is final. Some other night…" _When you have some new material…_

Sebastian sat up, crossing his arms and pouting. He RARELY felt horny, and the ONE TIME he decided to get dressed up all special for Ciel, he didn't appreciate it? This was absolutely absurd! He would not stand for this! He WOULD get some, and it would be TONIGHT.

"FINE! If I can't get it from you…" Sebastian paused for a moment. Well, other than Ciel, what other options were there? Taking matters into his own hands? No, too disgusting, and awkward. Hire a prostitute? No, it would not be the same…

Unless…

"I'll get it from SOMEONE ELSE!" Sebastian had vowed never to do such a thing. He had sworn off of it his entire life. He had wished to breathe his last breath without even have been CONSIDERING it for a moment.

But he was desperate.

Ciel's eyes widened, and he felt his skin prickle. Sebastian brushed off the rose petals and walked to the coat hanger, grabbing his trousers and the rest of his clothing.

"W-Wait, what do you mean?" he murmured, eyes following his butler everywhere. Within a minute, Sebastian was fully clothes, cat ears concealed in his hair, tail hidden under his pants. He walked calmly over to the window.

"Sebastian, look at me when I talk to you…!" Ciel commanded, fear filling his voice. Sebastian didn't turn around. He opened the window in one smooth movement of his arm. Then, the next moment, he was leaping out the window.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried, bolting to the window. He looked out it, frantically swinging his head left and right as he peered into the night air. He spotted Sebastian running at inhuman speed to the north. Where was he goi—?

…Oh, no…No, he wouldn't…No, yes, yes he would…Ciel had never seen Sebastian's eyes light up with that much lust in his entire life.

"F-F-FINNY! PREPARE A C-CARRIAGE!" Ciel shrieked, thrown into such a panic, he forgot he could've just ordered the butler back to the mansion.

"WHAT ABOUT SEBASTIAN?"

"JUST GET ONE READY YOURSELF!"

"I CAN'T DRIVE ONE!"

"BARD!"

"NO-CAN-DO! I HAVE TO PREPARE DINNER IF MR. SEBASTIAN ISN'T IN!"

"MERY RIN!"

"Um…I CAN'T FIND MY GLASSES!"

"THEN EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND FIND HER GLASSES AND GET ME A CARRIAGE AND GO! NOW!"

_This is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is so wrong…!_

He repeated this top himself about a million times all the way to the mansion.

_This is so wrong…_He leapt over the hedge.

_This is so wrong…_He scaled the fence.

_This is so wrong…_He leapt over another hedge and scaled the wall.

_This is so wrong…My Lord with MURDER me…It's against my swears, against everything I've gone against, I hate him, why am I doing this, this is so wrong…_

And yet here he was, climbing up onto the balcony, drifting up to the glass doors, and pushing them open with so much force, he was surprised they didn't shatter.

A mass of red hair flew up from the mattress, eyes wide and terrified. "AUGH! A BURGLAR!" it screamed, pulling the sheets closer. Sebastian stared down at his adversary, feeling his stomach curl at the sight of him. Then, the ginger's eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness, and they widened even further.

"Sebas-chan? My dear, it is quite late…Why on earth are you—?" He was cut off as he suddenly found two stony lips press against his own, his covers flying back. Sebastian crawled on top of him, uncovering his ears and sliding his tail out of his pants. God, Grell tasted disgusting…It was like kissing the room of a lavatory compared to Ciel's sweetened lips…But, Sebastian ignored it, too horny to care.

Grell struggled underneath him, pulling away with a gasp. His face matched the color of his hair, to the extent that Sebastian's well-trained eyes couldn't tell where the skin ended and where the hair begun. "S-Sebastian? What are you…?"

"And I thought you wanted to bear my children…Are you having second thoughts?" Sebastian murmured, trying to hide the fact that the words were making him need to vomit by glazing them over in a seductive tone. Grell was larger than Ciel…Would that make him easier to get into? Sebastian had no idea.

Grell's eyes widened. "B-But, that brat—" Sebastian put a finger to his lips, forcing himself to get used to Grell's clammy skin—Oh, god, he was so nervous, he was shaking…It was digging into him…

But he didn't care. Ciel had denied him. This was his Master's punishment. Discipline would make the gray-haired Earl understand. "Shh…No. Not him. Tonight, it's about you…" He captured Grell's lips into another kiss, getting used to the taste, and trying to focus more on what was savory than what was gross. He pushed Ciel out of his mind; compared to Grell, he was like a god. Sebastian couldn't go through with this if he thought about his god instead of his needs.

He pulled away and dragged his lips down Grell's jaw line, reaching his neck in mere seconds. The peach skin trembled underneath his cold lips. "Ah…Sebas~Chan…!" the ginger groaned, hunching his shoulders closer. Sebastian felt his jacket being taken off, while he reached down and traced Grell's smooth chest…It was so much rougher than Ciel's baby-soft skin…

No! He couldn't think about that! Tonight he was sleeping with GRELL, not his Master! Focus, focus, focus!

He managed to unbutton the man's cotton shirt without losing it, listening to the red-head moan, begging for more already. He could feel the his of the man he despised grinding against his own as they bucked up and down, pleading. He opened his eyes and looked up at Grell. The pitiful expression on his face was so familiar…

_"S-Sebastian…" a small voice moaned. The same expression was on his face, only there was a different head. A smaller one, one with silky blue-gray hair, and deep blue eyes. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes pleading for him to go deeper._

_"Sebastian…Please…I…SEBASTIAN…" It twisted under his grip, arms gripping the sheets. He kept moving. They eyes closed, a seduced look on his face…Screaming his name…_

_"SEBASTIAN…!"_

He shook his head, and dove back into Grell's lips, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Grell tried to scream, but only managed to open his mouth, giving Sebastian the opportunity he needed to slide his tongue in. No! That WASN'T what he was thinking about! Grell, Grell, GRELL, dammit! Tonight was about GRELL! He who will not be again mentioned didn't exist tonight!

It wasn't like he was breaking a promise. There had simply been a mutual agreement that they cared only for one another. No relationship to break. No cheating. Nothing. Sebastian should fell NOTHING. There was no guilt, no shame no…

There was something on his crotch…

The ginger was taking off his pants…His blood ran cold. No…No…No, he couldn't do this…He pulled away, eyes wide. No, no, no, this wasn't right, no…No, absolutely not…Screw everything he had said before. That crossed the line…Grell being anywhere NEAR there was…Was just…Just…

Grell stared up at him, bewildered. "Um…I am EXTREMELY confused right now…Am I being raped, or…?" he asked innocently. Sebastian didn't respond. He was focusing on tracing the fastest way out of the mansion before he lost control again…

"Sebas~chan?"

There was still no response.

"Sebastian?"

He didn't dare break the silence. He bunched up his muscles, preparing to spring out of the bed, around it, screaming words of hate over his shoulder, bolt through the bushes, burn the mansion, past the—

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" an extremely high-pitched voice called from down the hallway. Grell propped his arms up, frowning, looking over at the door. Sebastian froze like a deer in headlights, realizing the situation.

He was sitting on top of Grell's crotch, his hands near Grell's shoulders. The ginger had marks all over his neck, his mouth bleeding. Both of their chest were bare (how this had happened, Sebastian had no idea) and his pants were unzipped. Grell was almost pressed against him as he sat up.

Not to mention that the Earl had decided to pay the two a visit.

The door flew open, and there was Sebastian's Master, who he had seen only 20 minutes prior to this moment. He must've picked the fastest horses to have gotten here in such a quick time. He breathed heavily, eyes wide as he took in the scene. Sebastian lifted his hands, raising them feebly in defense.

"My…M-My Lord…I…I can explain everything…!" Sebastian stuttered, feeling flustered for once.

"Um, would someone explain to my why I have an extremely sexy man sitting on my crotch, and, uh, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Grell complained beneath him. Sebastian sent him a death glare.

"You stay out of this, you—!"

He heard a clap. Followed by another. Then, a third. Sebastian froze again. Slowly, his gaze travelled upwards to find his Lord calling, a smirk playing across his face. His eye was half-closed in a rather sexy manner. "Bravo, Sebastian, bravo…" _Unintentional, but I gotta work with what I got…_

He slowly walked forward, up to the bed, staring at the two. There was a light of amusement in his eyes as he stared at Sebastian's stupid, dumbfounded expression. "You knew I wanted to try something now…A three will be rather interesting…" he murmured.

"W-Wait, WHAT?" Grell cried. He looked like he had died and gone to Heaven. "TWO men? I mean, it'll be Ciel, but TWO MEN?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel, processing what his Master had said. Then, he returned the smirk; it was his old Devil's smirk.

"I AM one hell of a butler…"

Ciel began to take off his over-coat. "Grell, this will probably NEVER happen again…And if I hear one complaint out of you…"

"Oh, don't WORRY, you WON'T…" Grell smiled foxily, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. "One night will last a shinigami's LIFETIME!"

Ciel removed his overcoat, but before undressing further, he made a show of taking off his eye patch and slowly letting it drift to the floor. His eyes closed for a moment. Then, he opened them, and uttered,

"Sebastian, you know what to do. And that is an order…"

"Yes, My Lord…"

PIECE TOGETHER WHAT HAPPENED.

This is made of sheer crack.

**THE END**

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

Yeah...I hate Grell X Sebastian, so it hurt to write this a bit...X_X

But, It's supposed to be sheer crack and insanity, and it IS sheer crack and insanity. It completely lacks a decent plot, and it is almost 100% OOC. So, there ya go, a Kuro-fic! ^^

~Cat's Eye


End file.
